Rain
by Clou3elf
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung bersama hujan yang mengiringi mereka/KookV/OS/DLDR


Rain

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Genre : Hurt & Comfort, Romance, Angst

Rate : T

Warning : BxB, seme!kook, typo

A/N : Hanya sedikit terpikir tentang KookV saat sedang hujan.

.

.

Hope u like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

First meet..

Awal Jeon Jungkook bertemu Kim Taehyung adalah saat berada di halte bus dekat cafe tempatnya mengerjakan tugas bersama Mingyu temannya. Saat itu sedang hujan deras dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk berteduh sembari menunggu bus.

Lalu Kim Taehyung datang. Dengan mengenakan hoodie berwarna abu-abu, namja manis itu berlari kencang menuju halte yang sama. Tas kecil milik pemuda itu digunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Jungkook hanya memperhatikan bagaimana namja yang mengingatkannya pada tokoh anime itu menggerutu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bermonolog, Jungkook mendengar semuanya. Mulai dari hujan yang datang disaat yang tidak tepat sampai kecerobohannya tidak membawa payung.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook tersenyum. Baginya itu terasa lucu.

DUAR!

"Ukh!"

Kali ini hujan di kota Seoul disertai petir dan guntur yang saling menyambar. Jungkook sedikit berjengit kaget karena suara guntur itu. Matanya melirik Taehyung yang sedang berjongkok sambil memegang kedua telinganya. Ketakutan.

"Hey..kau kenapa?" tanya Jungkook sambil mensejajarkan dirinya.

Taehyung hanya menggeleng dengan tubuh gemetar. Entah apa yang merasukinya tapi Jungkook tak sempat memproses apa yang dilakukan kedua tangannya. Tangan besar Jungkook meraih kedua tangan Taehyung lalu menggenggamnya.

Jungkook tak tau kenapa dia melakukan itu.

"Tenanglah. Semua baik-baik saja"

Taehyung terdiam menatap Jungkook. Entah kenapa Taehyung langsung mempercayai namja asing di depannya ini. Ucapan Jungkook seolah mengandung kekuatan magis yang membuat perasaannya tenang.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook. Siapa namamu?" tanya Jungkook sambil memandang Taehyung. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Taehyung erat. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kim Taehyung. Panggil saja begitu" Taehyung tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat Jungkook tertegun untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Second meet..

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Seoul sering sekali diguyur hujan. Itu menyebalkan sekali asal kalian tau. Aktivitas Jungkook terhambat.

Dengan mengenakan baju basket yang masih basah, Jungkook menyambar jaket dan tas miliknya. Berpamitan pada anggota klub basketnya sebelum berjalan keluar. Hari ini dia selesai berlatih untuk turnamen sebulan lagi.

Jungkook memakai jaketnya kemudian berlari menuju mobil Audi R8 miliknya yang terparkir indah di parkiran kampus. Begitu masuk dan menyimpan tasnya di jok belakang, Jungkook langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Hujan lagi. Dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam mobil Jungkook membelah jalanan Seoul yang cukup sepi. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau jalan-jalan di tengah hujan seperti ini. Tidak ada.

Ah, Jungkook salah. Nyatanya ada seseorang yang berjalan tanpa mengenakan payung atau pelindung apapun. Orang itu berjalan berlainan arah dengan Jungkook sehingga Jungkook dapat melihat rupa orang tidak waras itu.

"Taehyung?" Jungkook memelankan mobilnya kemudian berhenti di samping namja yang ternyata memang Taehyung itu.

Dia juga heran kenapa bisa langsung mengingat nama Taehyung begitu saja.

"Taehyung-sshi" panggil Jungkook.

Taehyung berhenti lalu menoleh. Jungkook rasanya mencelos begitu melihat binar mata cokelat itu terasa dingin dan kosong.

"Kau..Jeon Jungkook kan?" tanya Taehyung.

Ada perasaan senang saat Taehyung mengingat namanya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa hujan-hujanan?" Jungkook tak tau kenapa dia secemas ini.

"Boleh aku minta bantuanmu Jungkook-sshi?" tanya Taehyung tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Aish masuklah" Jungkook turun sambil memakai payung. Menarik tangan dingin Taehyung dan membawanya ke kursi samping kemudi.

Jungkook memutar kemudian kembali masuk. Dia segera melepas jaket yang dia kenakan dan mengambil selimut di dashboard. Memakaikan jaket pada Taehyung kemudian menyelimutinya. Jungkook juga tak lupa menyalakan penghangat dalam mobil.

Sekali lagi jangan bertanya kenapa Jungkook melakukannya. Sungguh, Jungkook juga tak tahu kenapa dia begitu cemas melihat Taehyung seperti ini.

"Bo-boleh..boleh aku..minta bantuanmu, Jungkook-sshi?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa?" tanya Jungkook sembari sesekali melirik Taehyung.

"Antarkan aku ke lapangan basket di daerah Yeoi-do"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung begitu berhenti di lampu merah. "Untuk apa kau kesana?"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku meninggalkan bola basketku disana jadi aku ingin mengambilnya"

"Kau bisa bermain basket?"

"Eum..aku lumayan bisa bermain basket" Taehyung tampak antusias.

Tapi Jungkook tau jika itu hanya untuk menutupi kesedihan namja manis itu.

"Keberatan jika suatu saat kita bertanding?" tawar Jungkook.

"Whoaa~ kau serius mengajakku bertanding? Kau akan menyesal" Taehyung memicingkan matanya kemudian tertawa.

"Justru kau yang akan menyesal menerima tawaranku" Jungkook ikut tersenyum.

.

lapangan basket

.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya. Aku pergi dulu" usai mengatakan hal itu, Taehyung keluar kemudian berlari menerobos hujan yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Jungkook hanya memperhatikan Taehyung yang mengambil bola bundar berwarna orange itu dari dalam semak-semak. Matanya membulat melihat Taehyung bermain sendiri. Memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring berulang kali.

Bukan masalah dia terus memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, tapi demi Tuhan! Sekarang sedang hujan dan Taehyung bermain basket sambil hujan-hujanan. Segera saja Jungkook menyambar payung dan keluar dari mobil.

"Kim Taehyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Jungkook.

Taehyung tak memperdulikannya. Dia masih terus mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Beberapa kali bola itu hanya memantul dan terjatuh. Beberapa kali juga Taehyung berlari mengambilnya.

Jungkook tak bisa membiarkannya. Dia melempar payung yang dibawanya kemudian berlari menghampiri Taehyung. Mengambil bola itu dari tangan si pemuda manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Jungkook.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya!" seru Taehyung tidak terima. "Kembalikan"

"Tidak"

"KEMBALIKAN!" bentak Taehyung.

"Akan kukembalikan jika kau mampu merebutnya dariku"

Taehyung mendengus, "Baiklah. Ayo mulai"

Jungkook berlari menjauh sambil mendribble bola orange itu. Taehyung ikut berlari. Berusaha merebut bola itu dari pemuda bergigi kelinci ini.

Jungkook tau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Taehyung. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi dia merasa sangat mengenal Taehyung. Padahal Jungkook sangat yakin mereka baru bertemu.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian Jungkook melihat Taehyung sudah tak sanggup lagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sontak saja namja bermarga Jeon itu membuang bola basket itu kemudian berlari memeluk Taehyung.

"Sudah cukup Taehyung. Sudah cukup"

Taehyung tak mengerti kenapa. Tapi yang jelas air matanya turun begitu saja. Akhirnya namja asal Daegu itu menyusupkan kepalanya di pundak Jungkook. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 2 senti darinya itu.

"Kenapa.." Taehyung terisak keras. "Kenapa aku bodoh sekali..hiks. Padahal aku menyukainya..kenapa aku membantunya mendekati kakak tiriku" lirih Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya diam sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Taehyung. Tangan kanannya mengelus surai lembut kecoklatan namja kurus itu.

"Aku sangat menyukainya dan aku membantunya mendekati kakak tiriku sampai akhirnya..sampai akhirnya mereka berpacaran tepat di depanku" Taehyung masih mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. "Aku bodoh sekali kan Jungkook-ah"

"Ya. Kau bodoh. Kau bodoh karena masih menangisinya" bisik Jungkook lembut.

"Aku harus bagaimana Jungkook-ah?" suara Taehyung bergetar kedinginan.

"Relakan dan lupakan perasaanmu padanya"

"Kau kira itu mudah" sungut Taehyung.

"Aku akan membantumu" entah kenapa Jungkook malah mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh, dia tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri jika ada Taehyung di sekitarnya.

Taehyung tersenyum lemah kemudian menyandarkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada namja kekar itu. Jungkook merasakan tubuh Taehyung melemah dan merosot. Taehyung pingsan.

.

.

Pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya terjadi begitu saja. Entah itu saat hujan atau tidak. Entah itu disengaja atau tidak. Yang jelas mereka selalu bertemu.

Terkadang Jungkook yang mengajak bertemu. Terkadang juga Taehyung yang mengajak.

Seperti ada kontrak tak tertulis antar keduanya jika salah satu dari mereka ingin bertemu maka yang lainnya akan dengan cepat menyanggupi. Seperti sebuah kewajiban, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kebutuhan.

Taehyung sendiri lebih sering menginap di apartemen Jungkook. Dia baru menyadari jika letak apartemen namja Busan itu dekat dengan kampusnya.

"Tae..hari ini kau akan menonton pertandinganku kan?" tanya Jungkook begitu mereka selesai sarapan.

Taehyung mengangguk patuh, "Hari ini kampusmu melawan kampusku yaa?"

"Ya, siapa yang kau dukung?" tanya Jungkook seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung yang sedang mencuci peralatan makan mereka.

"Kau"

"Apa?"

Taehyung tak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai, dia berbalik dan bersandar pada tempat pencucian piring. Kepalanya menoleh menatap Jungkook.

"Bukan kampusmu ataupun kampusku. Aku mendukungmu" ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa geli. Wajah Taehyung sedikit merona saat mengatakan hal itu. Entah kenapa tapi bagi Jungkook itu sangat menggemaskan.

Tangan Jungkook terangkat mengacak surai halus milik namja di depannya ini. Membuatnya merengut lucu karena tatanan rambutnya jadi berantakan. Membuat si pelaku kembali tertawa.

Dan ini harinya.

Saat pertandingan dimulai. Taehyung duduk di tribun deretan kedua. Matanya terus terfokus pada Jungkook. Bagaimana tatapan tajam namja itu. Bagaimana lincahnya namja itu.

Taehyung memekik tertahan saat melihat Jungkook terjatuh setelah bertabrakan dengan pemain dari kampusnya. Wajahnya luar biasa khawatir.

Dan Jungkook menatapnya. Mengangguk pelan seolah mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat. Jungkook tersenyum kemudian kembali bangkit.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Jungkook yang menggelegak. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook ingin mempertahankan senyum dan tatapan Kim Taehyung untuknya. Ada perasaan hangat saat melihat fokusan Taehyung ada padanya.

Itu membuat Jungkook ingin membuktikan bahwa dia sempurna untuk Taehyung. Dia lebih baik dari namja yang pernah ditangisi Taehyung, dulu.

Taehyung langsung merangsek maju begitu melihat Jungkook akan melakukan tembakan three point. Jungkook sempat menatapnya sebelum melempar si kulit orange itu.

Taehyung berteriak nyaring begitu bola itu masuk. Membawa kampus Jungkook menjadi juara pertama turnamen basket tahunan di kota Seoul.

Jungkook merentangkan tangannya. Taehyung melebarkan matanya kemudian menuruni tangga. Dia berlari, benar-benar berlari menuju Jungkook. Jungkook menyambut Taehyung dalam sebuah pelukan sembari sedikit mengangkat tubuh namja itu.

Taehyung tertawa, "Selamat. Kau hebat"

"Terima kasih"

Mereka saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Jungkook yang mengangkat tubuh kurus Taehyung. Mereka mengabaikan sorakan teman-teman satu tim Jungkook. Mereka mengabaikan semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

.

.

Rain

.

.

Hujan kembali mengguyur kota Seoul. Hari ini tepat satu tahun pertemanan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Yeah, mereka masih dalam status berteman. Saling memeluk, saling memberi perhatian, bahkan Jungkook pernah mencium pipi Taehyung. Tapi itu masih dalam konteks pertemanan.

Hari ini hujan turun tapi tak deras. Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen Jungkook. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan festival kampusnya dan berjanji pada Jungkook untuk datang ke apartemen namja itu.

Seseorang membekapnya dan menyeretnya ke gang kecil diantara sebuah toko kue dan toko buah. Tentu saja Taehyung berontak hebat. Tubuh Taehyung terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuh namja di depannya.

"Hmmphh!" Taehyung memekik saat tiba-tiba namja itu menjilati lehernya.

Taehyung masih memberontak sekuat tenaga. Dia makin berontak ketika sadar tangan namja itu mulai merobek paksa pakaiannya. Mulutnya menggigit tangan namja itu.

"Asss!"

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Taehyung mendorong namja itu. Dia berniat kabur sebelum tangannya dicekal dan tubuhnya kembali dihempaskan.

Taehyung kembali mendorong orang itu lalu menendangnya menjauh. Dia berlari kencang menuju apartemen Jungkook. Namja itu mengejarnya.

"JUNGKOOK!" Taehyung berteriak begitu melihat Jungkook hendak memasuki apartemennya.

Jungkook menoleh dan seketika amarah menyelimutinya begitu melihat Taehyung terjerembab dan ada seorang namja yang menyeretnya bangun. Jungkook membuang barang bawaannya dan menghajar orang itu.

Taehyung terduduk lemas. Wajahnya luar biasa ketakutan. Dia melebar melihat Jungkook kesetanan memukuli namja itu.

"J-Jungkook" lirih Taehyung.

Mendengar suara lirih itu Jungkook menghentikan pukulannya kemudian menghampiri Taehyung. Diselipkannya tangannya di punggung dan lipatan kaki Taehyung. Digendongnya namja itu memasuki apartemennya. Tak lupa membawa barang-barang yang berserakan miliknya.

Jungkook membaringkan Taehyung di atas ranjang miliknya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Memandang sendu ke arah Taehyung yang juga menatapnya nanar.

"Maaf. Harusnya aku menjagamu. Harusnya aku menjemputmu saja tadi" tangan kekarnya terulur mengelus pipi halus Taehyung

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan Jungkook. Dia takut karena kejadian tadi. Taehyung kembali membuka matanya dan menemukan Jungkook menangis.

Grep~

Langsung saja Taehyung bangkit dan memeluk Jungkook erat. Jungkook balas memeluk namja yang dicintainya itu dengan erat. Takut kehilangan Taehyung. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Taehyung. Takut...takut Taehyung meninggalkannya.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam, "Sentuh aku Jungkook. Hapus jejak namja gila tadi"

Jungkook melebarkan matanya, "Tae-"

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook. Aku hanya ingin kau yang menyentuhku" Taehyung menunduk. "Maaf"

Jungkook memegang dagu Taehyung kemudian mengangkatnya lembut. Mata hitamnya memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan paling lembut miliknya. Membingkai wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Tae. Sangat" Jungkook tersenyum. "Katakan. Dimana namja brengsek itu menyentuhmu. Akan kuhapus jejak itu sampai kau hanya mengingat jejakku. Sentuhanku"

Taehyung tersenyum manis. Kemudian kembali memeluk Jungkook erat seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

Last meet...

Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah bersama sejak dua tahun yang lalu sebagai sepasang kekasih. Jika ditotal mereka sudah bersama selama lebih dari tiga tahun. Waktu yang terbilang cukup lama tapi singkat untuk kebersamaan mereka.

Tiga tahun itu singkat karena nyatanya mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui rahasia terbesar masing-masing.

Rahasia itu baru terbongkar sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Saat tiba-tiba Jungkook jatuh dan pingsan. Taehyung yang panik langsung membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit. Disitulah dia tau rahasia besar seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook mengidap penyakit kanker darah.

Satu fakta yang membuat Taehyung terpukul karena Jungkook sama sekali tak ingin memberitahunya. Tapi Taehyung tak memperdulikan hal itu. Dia menggunakan sisa waktunya untuk merawat Jungkook di rumah sakit.

Jungkook akhirnya sadar dari komanya selama 2 hari. Dia lega melihat Taehyung di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang jika..kau mengidap kanker darah? Sejak kapan?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku jika tau aku berpenyakit. Dan asal kau tau, aku juga baru mengetahui fakta ini satu tahun yang lalu"

Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook, "Jadi karena itu kau berhenti bermain basket" namja itu tersenyum.

"Tae, sayang wajahmu pucat" Jungkook tak bisa menahan rasa khawatirnya saat melihat wajah pucat Taehyung. Dan...kekasihnya itu semakin kurus.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hey, kau harusnya lihat wajah jelekmu. Kau lebih pucat dariku" gurau Taehyung.

Jungkook tak bisa tidak merasa khawatir terhadap kondisi Taehyung. Dia ingin menyuruh Taehyung istirahat di apartemen mereka tapi dia juga ingin Taehyung disisinya.

"Aku akan tetap disini. Jangan pernah menyuruhku pulang" ujar Taehyung.

"Aku..aku tak ingin kau sakit Taehyungie"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja. Ah kita tunggu orang tuamu"

"Mereka datang?"

"Tentu saja! Kau anaknya Jungkookie"

"Sayang apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali"

"A-aku baik-baik saja" Taehyung tersenyum lagi. "Ah! Aku lupa memberitahu dokter. Tunggu disini sebentar"

Jungkook mengangguk. Segera saja Taehyung bangkit menuju ruangan dokter. Saat berbalik, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang sangat. Hidungnya mulai meneteskan darah.

"Ugh!" Taehyung ambruk begitu keluar dari kamar Jungkook. Dia terbatuk hebat.

Darah muncrat dari mulut Taehyung. Segera saja beberapa perawat, dokter, bahkan orang tua Jungkook membawanya ke ruang gawat darurat. Taehyung sekarat.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Taehyung terbangun. Dia tersenyum getir menyadari akhirnya dia kembali ke rumah sakit setelah beberapa tahun berlalu.

"Kau curang"

Taehyung terperanjat, "Jungkook"

"Kau mau membalasku hum? Sengaja tidak memberitahukan penyakitmu padaku"

"Kau juga begitu omong-omong"

"Sejak kapan sayang?"

"Dua tahun lalu"

Jungkook memandang Taehyung lembut. Rasanya baru kemarin dia yang terbaring di ranjang pesakitan dan sekarang giliran Taehyung. Jodoh, eh?

"Kurasa kita memang berjodoh"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Anggap saja begitu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Well, kau lihat sendiri. Tak ada perubahan"

"Kau tak berniat kemoterapi?"

"Kemoterapi hanya akan membuatku tampak jelek"

Taehyung tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Dia rasanya sangat merindukan Jungkook.

"Jungkook"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang pergi duluan?"

"Tidak ada yang pergi duluan Taehyungie. Kita pergi bersama"

"Memangnya kau malaikat maut" gerutu namja manis itu.

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung. Mencium bibir kering yang pucat itu dengan lembut. Menyesap setiap rasa yang masih tertinggal di bibir Taehyung. Menyalurkan semua perasaannya pada Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu Taehyung. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu" Jungkook berbisik di depan bibir Taehyung. Matanya basah.

"Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu Jungkook. Sangat mencintaimu" Taehyung mengalungkan tangannya memeluk leher Jungkook.

Mereka kembali berciuman. Kali ini dengan air mata yang mengalir dari hitam dan hazel mereka. Segala kesakitan yang selama ini mereka rasakan menguap begitu saja.

Jungkook naik ke ranjang sang kekasih. Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya agar Jungkook bisa berbaring di sampingnya. Mereka melepas ciuman mereka dan saling memandang.

"Jungkook...kau mimisan" Taehyung mengusap hidung Jungkook.

"Terima kasih..karena..kk-kau hadir dalam hidupku. Maafkan aku...karena aku belum menjadi kekasih yang sempurna untukmu"

"Bodoh. Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan hal itu. Terima kasih" Taehyung menahan isakannya. "Terima kasih sudah menyembuhkan lukaku dan mengisinya dengan cintamu. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku"

Jungkook menangis begitupun Taehyung. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat. Dia terbatuk hebat. Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Semua kesakitan itu lenyap. Semua derita mereka lenyap. Pergi jauh bersama angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan pohon maple. Kesakitan itu luruh bersama turunnya hujan yang deras mengguyur.

.

.

Selamat jalan Kim Taehyung

Selamat jalan Jeon Jungkook

.

.

END

.

Nyahahahahaha xD

Satu lagi tulisan absurd dari saya xD

Tadinya mau bikin Taetae aja yang mati tapi aku gamau bikin Kookie sedih berkepanjangan lagi jadi kubuat mereka mati bersama. Happy end kan~

Thanks buat yang menyempatkan diri membaca ini xD

Big love, clou3elf


End file.
